


TWD Imagines

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Death, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hidden Feelings, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Suggestive Themes, Violence, hidden love, will add more as they come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hello!
Relationships: Carol Peletier/Reader, Maggie Greene/Reader, Will add more as they come - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Hello! This will be the 'book' that I post any and all TWD requests that I receive. I know I have mostly Carol imagines or just WLW imagines but please know that you can request any character (aside from a few) it doesn't have to be only WLW. But I have only received WLW requests which I am okay with!

But enjoy!!


	2. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just The Reader takes place of Shane when he beats Ed to a pulp for hitting Carol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has domestic violence! Please be warned about that.

You hear Ed command Carol, telling her to come to him and the other girls trying to keep her from him. You hear the girls screaming at him, making both you and Shane look towards the commotion. Both of you watch Ed backhand Carol, and the girls start screaming louder and pushing him away. Clenching your jaw you look at Shane before throwing what is in your hands down and marching down the small hill. Shane follows closely behind you, he knows what you are about to do, and by god is he going to let you. He knows you can handle yourself, everybody knows you can handle anything but he still wants to be there in case and maybe because he wants to see Ed get his shit rocked in. 

“What the fuck do you think you are doing?” You grab his shirt pulling him roughly away from the other girls.

Ed looks down at you laughing, “what are you going to do, little girl?”

You scoff while swinging your fist, clocking him right in the jaw making him stagger only for your next punch to knock him on his ass. Once he is on the ground, you get on top of him, your fists coming down over and over onto his face. You are putting all your anger, stress, fear, and love for Carol into the punches. The blows start to sound wet and meaty as you keep going, Carols pleas to stop falling to deaf ears.

“Come on, Ed, thought you were hot shit.” More punches follow, blood soaking your knuckles, “you put your hands on your wife, your little girl or anyone else in this camp one more time I will not stop next time, do you hear me?” More blows to his swollen and bloodied face, “do you fucking hear me?”

Ed slurs out a yes and you get off of him, looking up at Shane who is wearing a proud smirk before looking over at the other ladies. The look Carol is giving you breaks your heart, you whisper a sorry before walking off with Shane beside you. He glances at you, he knows what you are feeling now, you feel guilty for doing that to Carol.

“Maybe you should tell her how you feel.”

You let out a snort while shaking your head, “she’s a married woman, Shane. I also just beat up her husband, I don’t think she would even consider looking me in the eye right now.”

Shane pats your back before walking off, leaving you to walk by yourself in a pitiful silence. You should have realized that this was going to happen, of course she was going to be mad at you for beating up her husband, it’s only logical. Glancing back you see Carol staring at you while cradling Ed’s head in her lap. Maybe just maybe doing that was for the best, you can’t keep hoping that she will just drop a marriage for some girl that she met in the middle of an apocalypse. This is for the best, that’s all you have to remember.


	3. These Are New Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and The Reader have been together behind Hershel's back since she had come to their farm with Rick's group. But Maggie knows her father is very strict with his olden views, and she knows he will disapprove. It causes a fight between the two lovers but Maggie finally stood up to her father after all these years of wanting to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is homophobic scenes in this, there is also speaks of infidelity but none actually happens. A little spoiler, there is no romantic feelings actually between The Reader and Rick. you'll see what I mean

When Maggie met (Y/N) she never knew that she would in the end fall for the girl. Maggie grew up in a rather strict and conservative household, the old time rules of marriage is between a man and woman, women do the housework as the man provides. Maggie used to have thoughts about girls she went to school with, but she always pushed them as ‘friendly’ thoughts. She knew she could never actually be with another girl, it was wrong. Her father wouldn’t even dream of letting her be with another girl, but maybe now with all that has happened in the world, he will not be so old fashioned.

Cold fingertips dance on Maggie’s bare back as she stares at the flickering candle on the bedside table, her cheek pressed against the warm bosom of (Y/N). Lips press against her hair as she closes her eyes with a heavy sigh.

“What’s going on in your noggin?” The question makes Maggie push up so she is looking towards the other woman.

“You know I love you, yeah?”

“When someone starts with something like that, it’s never a good sign.”

Maggie looks down at the small bruise between (Y/N)’s breast, “I was thinking about how daddy would react to me and you being together.”

(Y/N) makes a noise of understanding as she tries to gently nudge Maggie off of her, knowing that she will soon have to sneak out as if they were teenagers back when things were normal. Maggie feels hurt as she feels hands moving her off of the woman she has grown to love’s body. (Y/N) swings her legs over the side of the bed before standing to find her clothes but also encouraging Maggie to keep speaking.

“And I think I want to tell him, but you know he will disapprove.”

“If he disapproves, you are just going to give this up?”

“I have to listen to my father, (Y/N).”

(Y/N) lets out a laugh of disbelief, “you really don’t!” Maggie shushes her while looking at the door. “You are an adult, Maggie. An adult, you can do what you want, decide what you want. Is it because you are on this farm, you feel like you have to listen to pops because it’s his farm?”

Maggie keeps her eyes on the door, not wanting (Y/N) to see how torn up about this she is. (Y/N) places her hand on Maggie’s shoulder, rubbing gently. 

“If this is what you are wanting, if you feel that it’s best that you listen to your dad, then okay. We will stop this here because we both know it won’t happen if we allow him to decide.” She pats the sitting girl’s arm, “night Maggie.”

She opens the door to Hershel standing there, his eyes flicker from (Y/N) to Maggie. “Get out, Girl.”

“Already on it.” (Y/N) looks back at Maggie with a shake of the head before heading out of the house to the little camp the other’s set up. 

“Dadd-“

“A girl Maggie, a damn girl? There are plenty of men out in that little site you could have taken, hell Shane is a better choice. He could provide for you, he can fi-“

“So can (Y/N)! She fought with Rick through a city full of walkers, she has helped us so much here. Why can’t she and I be happy together?”

“Go-“

“Don’t bring God into this. This is between us, between humans who can just love while they can nowadays. Does it matter if I love a man or woman when I might not even make it long enough to have a family of my own? Does it matter when we truly love each other? We have learned that we don’t have a lot of time anymore, not with a world like this. Let me be happy, even if it's with her.” Maggie stares at her father with tears running down her face as a small whisper leaves her mouth, “please papa.”

Hershel clenches his jaw as he stares down at his daughter who is wrapped in her blanket, “I don’t want to see the two of you even trying to be romantic in front of me. Am I understood?”

Maggie nods her head as she starts to smile, Hershel shakes his head as he leaves the room. Now joyed with the news, Maggie jumps off her bed to put on any clothes she can find and rush out of the house. She hurries to the camp that the group set up, trying to find (Y/N)’s tent. When she gets to it she lands on her knees and unzips it, only to see it is empty, she shots up and looks around. Dread fills her as she wonders if (Y/N) left the camp, getting away from the person who was constantly leading her on.

“She’s with Rick up on the hill.” Maggie looks over to see Lori sitting by a fire. 

“Are you okay? It’s pretty late.” Lori nods while looking towards the two figures off in the distance. 

“Yeah… Rick and I were talking over some things. Then (Y/N) came down to the camp crying, and Rick being the great man he is, jumped up to talk to her. They are awfully close, Rick is always talking about how hard working and caring (Y/N) is. And (Y/N) is always seeking Ricks approval.” Lori gives a little laugh, “can’t believe I’m saying this but I think I’m jealous of someone almost twenty years younger than me.”

Hearing this makes Maggie’s stomach turn slightly as she watches both (Y/N) and Rick turn to each other while talking. She excuses herself from Lori while walking to the hill, wanting to get to her lover before maybe just maybe Rick makes a move. As she gets to the base of the hill, Maggie sees (Y/N) take a step towards Rick and Rick opens his arms for her. 

“(Y/N)!” Maggie calls up to the two while running up the hill, making the two look down towards her.

(Y/N) squints while tilting her head, “Maggie?”

“We need to talk,” she looks at Rick, ”alone please.” 

Rick smiles and says goodbye to both of the girls before walking away, not noticing Maggie’s eyes on him the whole time. 

“What do we need to talk about?”

“I talked to my father and I told him that I’m not letting you go just because he is stuck in his old ways. I love you and I’m not letting myself lose one of the last people I love.” 

(Y/N) smiles while reaching out to hug Maggie, the two holding onto each other tightly. Both of them feel a sense of relief as they realize that they can finally be together and let everyone. Speaking of which…

“You aren’t, like in love with Rick, right?”

(Y/N) pulls back to look at her girlfriend, “what the hell are you talking about?”

“Nothing, Love, nothing.”


	4. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Carol lost Sophie, she never knew that her little girl fell into the arms of someone she once loved. The Reader and Sophie spent years trying to find Sophie's group but gave up. But years later, after Carol has lost many people in her life, she finds the one she has been hoping to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries

Carol had lost people and she has found people but the loss that she has always held onto was her own daughter. Sophie was never found, she tried so hard, waited so long to see if she will ever come back. She had to give up at one point and move on, leaving the only place she would ever find her dear daughter. What she didn’t know was that someone from her past, someone she loved when she was a teenager found her daughter. Carol always feels like Sophie is still alive, and she just knows somehow she is safe.

(Y/N) found Sophie years ago, the poor girl was hidden under a car scared for her life. When (Y/N) first saved the girl, she didn’t realize it was the daughter of her old high school lover. She had seen pictures of Sophie that Carol would post on Facebook, so once she cleaned the girl up and saw who it was she was more determined to help her find her family. When they went to where Sophie said they would be, they weren’t there. They tried for years before moving on, deciding that if they can’t find Sophie’s family, they might as well just stick together. They recently heard of groups of people who came together to make life a little easier, so they decided to try and find them. 

“Do you think Mom might be there?” 

“Maybe, you never know. But let's not get too hopeful about this place, remember what happened last time?

Everytime they hear about a community of people or a group, it never ends well. One group tried to take everything they had, another was dead and filled with walkers by time they reached them, another was looking for people to go out and kill other people for no reason besides sport, and the last one that they heard about dress as walkers and move with them. None of those are the type of communities or groups that they want to run with. While (Y/N) is holding out hope for this group, she isn’t going to let her hopes get the best of her.

The older woman sighs while looking down at her map before looking around them, it was getting late and they still had about an hour or so of a walk. She looks over to Sophie to see the girl rub her eyes while swaying a little, she was tired. (Y/N) lets her backpack and duffle bag fall off her shoulder onto the ground before squatting down to start setting up their small camp. 

“Let’s rest for the rest of the day, Hun, okay?” Sophie nods her head before letting her own bags drop and grab her things out to help.

They didn’t know that right up the hill beside them a little way was where the heads of people Carol loved were set just the four days ago for everyone to see. And since that day, every night Carol comes out to see if maybe just maybe she will find the people who took the last hope of having a child. Tonight was no different, once the sun was down Carol set out to that hill. The walk there is quiet and she doesn’t see anything out of the ordinary, there wasn’t even a single walker. As she goes to walk over the hill, she steps on a stick making it fill the silent air.

Her head snaps to the side as she hears someone shush another person and some rustling. Carol grips her gun and starts to head down while looking around to find where the noise came from. She sees a large tent set up with a still kindling fire in front, she starts to stomp towards the tent. As she unzips it and points her gun inside, she sees that no one is there.

“I’m going to ask you to move away or we will have some problems.” The voice sounds slightly familiar but Carol can’t find who it is in her head.

Carol turns around to see a gun pointed at her and with someone she can’t tell who behind it. She acts fast and pushes the gun away from her before almost tackling the other person down. As they are fighting, Carol tries to see who the person is while the person under her tries to get her off. Sophie is watching from the side before jumping into action, grabbing (Y/N)’s discarded gun off the ground and pointing it at the woman on top of her.

“Get off of her!” Both women stop fighting and look towards the girl, her hands shaking as she hold the gun,”I.. I’ll use this! Don’t think I won’t.”

“Sophie!””Sophie?” Both women say the girls name at the same time.

(Y/N)’s head shots to the woman on top of her, taking her frozen state to flip them over and pin Carol under her. “Who are you?” 

“Why are you with my daughter?”

Sophie grabs her flashlight and shines it towards the two, letting them see each other for the first time. (Y/N) shots up when she recognizes Carol’s face while Carol starts to tear up as she looks from her old lover to her daughter. 

“Is it really you two?” 

(Y/N) gets off of Carol, letting the woman up and allowing her daughter to go to her mother for the first time in ages. The two start crying as they hold onto each other tightly, not wanting to let each other go. 

“I knew you were safe, I just knew it.” Carol whispers while kissing Sophie’s head over and over. She looks over at (Y/N), “thank you so much for protecting her. Even after all these years and everything we have been through, you still had my back.”

(Y/N) smiles, “that’s what you do for the only person you ever loved.”

Carol smiles while opening her arms more for (Y/N) to join them. She hopes, prays and begs to any god listening that she gets to keep her daughter this time as well as she hopes to keep (Y/N) after all these years. Just like she should have when they left high school. 


	5. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do us all a favor and just leave." with Carol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this is short! I am very sorry.

When you first came to be part of the new group of people living in Georgia, you become close to a woman who has lost many, Carol. You both have bonded over the loss of children, family and loved ones. It was never stated out loud, but you two have a more than platonic relationship, but no one said anything nor did they question. But the relationship has turned a bit rocky since some information about you has come to light.

When the Whisperers started to torment the group, you stepped forward and offered some light about them. You used to be a part of them, you used to be with their leader, Alpha. It was a dark time, and you knew you had to get away from the group when it go too bad. You were there when they used to just scare groups from their camps/homes before taking everything. It was when they started killing innocent people and truly harming people that you had to break away. The moment you spoke up about being part of the group once, years ago, your new group, new family, became guarded. You don’t blame them, the Whisperers killed Jesus and have shown that they aren’t scared of your group. 

Nights between you and Carol became cold and silent, you often went back to your own damn near empty house to give her space. But today was the worst day, the day where it all ended. Earlier today, you all found the heads of many loved ones and the one that stuck out most to you and Carol was Henry’s. The sight made you sick to your stomach, making you turn around and cover your mouth. Carol’s choked sobs had made tears swell up in your eyes, that was the last time she let you wrap your arms around her. The rest of the day, she would jerk away from you, a look of disgust showing clearly on her face. 

As you two are sitting there eating dinner, it is a deafening silence, the only sound being chewing and sipping. You look up to see Carol looking down at her food with pure hurt and anger. You feel as though you need to speak, swallowing your food, you go to speak.

“Lo-“

“Do us all a favor and just leave.”

You swallow thickly while looking down at your place as tears burn in your eyes, “what will leaving do?”

“It will give us all the peace of mind knowing that we don’t have a sick piece of shit here. Someone who kills innocent children, someone who hurts the people she loves and cares about.”

“What they did is not my fault! I could not control what they did, I have not spoken or been with them in years, Carol. Me leaving will only increase the likelihood of me being killed.”

“You brought them here! They most likely came here because of you, to get you.”

“If they wanted me, then they would have gotten me way before this. I was there when they killed Jesus! They would have killed me if this was because of me. You need to realize that.”

“Just leave!” Carol speaks through clenched teeth, making your jaw tense.

You stand up, staring at her before nodding your head and walking to the door. As you open the door you hear her in the kitchen crying, making your tears finally fall. You continue to leave to your own home to pack a few of your things. As you are packing, your door busts open and Daryl and Aaron are standing there. 

“Yeah yeah, I’m moving. No need for the guards to show me out.”

“Why are you leaving?”

“Because it will benefit you all if I leave.”

“Who said that?” Aaron looks at you confused.

You look at him with a look that speaks for you, making both of them shake their heads. Daryl doesn’t get angry or upset with Carol often but there are times that he does, and this is one of those days. He knows she is upset and hurt, so wants to find someone who she can blame and punish now rather than later. But he never thought she would push you out of her life, let alone the whole group. He watches as you and Aaron speak softly, he grabs your half filled bag and starts to empty it. 

“What are you doing?” You stare at him.

“Unpacking your bag, you ain’t going anywhere.”

“That isn’t for you to decide, Daryl.”

“We need you here! Carol needs you here! She is just hurt, you know how she is. She does not mean what she said.”

“Ever since I told you all about my past with them, even though my hands are clean of innocent blood, she has had nothing but disgust for me. She doesn’t want me here, she is very loud about that. So I will go.”

Daryl wraps his arms around you, “give her time but please just stay.” 

“Daryl…”

“If in a few days nothing changes then you can go if you want to. But please, just give her time. Hell, I’ll talk to her.”

You sigh and look out the large window, seeing Carol on her porch looking at your house with her arms wrapped around each other. She looks worried and like she can’t stop crying. Looking back at the two men in front of you, you sigh and nod your head. They both nod back before giving you a hug or a pat on the back and leaving. You look back out the window to see Carol giving a shaky smile towards you before she mouths the words you used to hear every night. Maybe, just maybe everything will be okay.


End file.
